Psychic
by Dori4n
Summary: Prompt was: Jack never believed in psychic...Until he met Pamela Barnes, who told him everything about his life, and gave him a chance to meet Ianto again


**Prompt**: 5 and 11 : Jack never believed in psychic...Until he met Pamela Barnes, who told him everything about his life, and gave him a chance to meet Ianto again

"Okay, you're here again. It's been a week now that you're stalking me so, would you please go away and leave me alone? For good?"

Captain Jack was a patient guy, especially with hot girls like the one who was standing in front of him. But she was so stubborn. It has been one entire week that she has been waiting him every single day at the gates of Torchwood 3.0' basement.

She gave him her most shiny smile and putt her hand on her round hips.

"Nope handsome, not at all."

- But what the hell do you want?

- Told yah, hire me."

He rolled his eyes and began to walk, turning his back on her.

"I told you. Noway. You're blind, no offense but hey, for what I do it's a hell of a handicap, you're creepy and you are stalking me. And not even with the idea to jump on my bones.

- Oh that could be arranged captain Harkness... And I'm a psychic too, I guess you forgot this.

He sighed and looked right in her black glasses.

"I'll tell you one last time. There. Is. No. Such. Thing as "psychic"!

- Oh and there is no such things as "time agent"?"

And that's how Pamela Barnes became one of the very few people who had shut Captain Jack Harkness' mouth. He looked down at this slim body wrapped into skin-tight jeans and top who was swinging her hips in front of him.

She laughed. And she had a laugh so pure, so true that for a second, it sounded like a balm upon the old broken time agent's heart. And it made him smile.

"Told you. Psychics are real. And you have the sexiest one in front of you handsome. Want more proof? Let's play this game!"

She turned on her high heels, facing him and began to enumerate on her perfectly manicured fingers.

"You were born in the 51st century in the Boeshan Peninsula. You had a brother, Gray, I wont talk about him, such a painful story. You stole your name to a quite hot Captain of the American army. You kissed him by the way. After a dance. Good job. What else? Ah yes, you have been made immortal by the Bad Wolf, an entity who gives me the chills each time I think about it and you have been dropped in the XIXth century by this weird alien because you were a "time aberration". Since that, you have been stuck here. Sort of. Is that enough? No? Okay I'll keep going though."

She didn't leave him any time to answer and kept talking. Jack was too stunned to even think about interrupting her, listing in his head all the things she could be, what kind of alien spy, what type of monster and what she could want from him.

"You have once offered ten children to an alien species called the 456, you have been working with a man called John Hart, you were his partner and lover but, in my opinion, he was a dick who didn't deserved you. You have a daughter and a grand-son, you fall easily in love but haven't since... Since the death of your last partner. And the thing I prefer about you, You're fucking omnisexual and that, baby, that is hot! So, are you sure I couldn't be useful to Torchwood?"

There was a long and suspicious silence after this long and confusing declamation. He was looking at her, like he wanted to scan her right through her soul to find the trap, the trick.

But she simply smiled to him as he asked.

"And why the hell did you think that stalking me was anything but creepy?

- Because you've hired him this way. He told me to try, to not give up before you do.

- Who are you tal...

But he didn't need to end his sentence to understand. He narrowed his eyes and whispered in a slightly shaking voice.

"How do you...? No... Okay, you're a psychic. But you're not him, don't think it's gonna work twice. He was...

- Special. I know.

Without any other words, without any kind of warning she simply took his hand in hers, her fingers so tiny around his large palm.

And then came the magic. He saw this shape appearing slowly from thin air, with fuzzy contour first before they stabilized in a well known and beloved silhouette. His colours were pale, a bit faded, but it was him, standing at Pamela's side, looking right at him.

Jack felt a big ball of emotion crawling up in his throat and raised a hand toward this... Ghost? Maybe yes. He barely articulated the name.

"I... Ianto?"

The pale shape in front of him gave him a smile, this soft and quiet smile Ianto always had, and nodded. He reached his hand in Jack's direction, brushing him but unable to touch him.

"Yes.

- How...?

- I didn't want to die. I wanted to stay with you. So much. And...

Ianto looked at the psychic who was still holding Jack's hand and was smiling widely.

"She found me. You wasn't able to see me, no one heard me, I was... I was so afraid. And then she talked to me. She explained me what happened."

He smiled shyly.

"She told me that my will to stay with you was so strong that I... Stayed here... In some kind of way. So... Could you, pretty please, hire her? She can't make a coffee as good as mine was but, at least, I'll be by your side."

Jack couldn't take his eyes off him, tears were rolling down his cheeks, his shoulders were heavily shaking as his lover, his Ianto was talking quietly from this weird afterlife. He was only able to nod his assent as his coffee boy request.

Next to him, the nice voice of his new recruit said.

"So, I guess we will be a hell of a family. The Blind Psychic, the Kinky Immortal and the Dead Coffee-Boy. It's gonna be great guys, trust me, I know what I'm talking about!"


End file.
